


My OTP with the prompts College, Infidelity, Possessiveness

by eternal_moonie



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Something changed in Samuel Ward ever since that night.
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Player Character
Kudos: 2





	My OTP with the prompts College, Infidelity, Possessiveness

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Spoilers for Year 6, Chapter 45: The Message.

AU: College  
Trope: Infidelity  
Kink: Possessiveness

Written for one_million_words

Samuel Ward and Penny Haywood had always been together since their very first year at Hogwarts.

But ever since what had happened at the end of their Sixth Year, Samuel Ward had changed.

He became addicted to infidelity.

Whether it was male or female it didn't matter.

There was something about the possessiveness of having intimate relations with others, yet Penny kept coming back for a hidden kiss, a hidden tryst in the Artifact Room whenever there was a free period.

Yet Penny wasn't the one Samuel really wanted, the one who turned out to the Hogwarts Mole, who was working with the mysterious group called "R".

The one who had been a constant thorn in his side ever since his first Year.

Merula Snyde.

Yet that moment of witnessing her being the traitor while he stayed hidden under his Invisibility Cloak had been the moment he had ceased all emotion for the "witch who wanted to become the most powerful witch ever known."


End file.
